


Tears For A Name You'll Never Know

by lonlygnome



Category: Almost Human, the dolls of new albion
Genre: Au: future, Cross Over, Gen, It's awesome, go and do it, people should really listen to this opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd had years and John should be fine with that. But faced with a new partner being an old one, all he wants is Dorian back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears For A Name You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Almost Human or Dolls of New Albion.
> 
> Cross over with the steampunk opera the Dolls of New Albion

The year is 2054, the wave of technology hasn't slowed down and Dolls are the newest form. Mob-bosses resurrected by their loved ones are wrecking havoc as the power play within the insyndicate tears dolls apart and casts them aside. To compete with the shift in organized crime the Force has began using the Doll technology. More stable than the DRN's the Dolls are still able to draw connections and use the knowledge from their living lives to analyse the insydnicate's actions.

\-----------------------

It's been what, three weeks since they got caught in the cross-fire? It doesn't seem like that long but at the same time it seems like years. John still finds himself looking up from his desk with his mouth open to ask Dorian a question as the synthetic lounges in the seat across from him. Maldanado had been clear that he'd get this long to figure things out before she was putting him back in the field, and that meant putting in a request for a new partner. He's not sure he's ready for that, worried about what Rudy's going to propose, but he doesn't have a choice. At least he got desk duty this go around.

Slipping down the stairs into Rudy's lab John keeps an eye on the man who's absorbed in working on one of the other synthetics. Last time he'd done this he'd inadvertently ended up with one of the best things in his life. It's not happening again, but like hell if he's not going to fight to get it back.

"John!" says Rudy with a slight smile, too much happiness considering he'd disassembled his friends partner just a few hours earlier, "Finally here to get your new partner are you? Why you never upgraded to a Doll yourself I don't understand, they've got way fewer issues then the DNR's ever did."  
"Because Dorian didn't have those 'issues'," he grumbled tersely making his way over to the man, ignoring the fact that any of the components around him might have once been a part of his friend.  
Rudy shook his head, turning back to the body of a Doll he'd been building. "Not what I heard," he muttered to himself shifting a few wires before looking up at John. "Who'd you like as your partner? I could put Martin back in..." He's interrupted by John who growls a feirce "No!" as he walks around the table. "John, you were the best damn duo this departments seen in years. Don't tell me you don't want that back. Though you won't believe it I do know you better then that."  
John shook his head, taking a deep breath and fighting down the urge ot lean against a table, "Ya, and then Dorian happened. And he's who I want back, so figure it out."

"John! Listen to me! Dorian was never alive. I can't bring him back."  
"You're some sort of genius aren't you? Figure it out."  
"You're not thinking straight! I can't do anything about him!"

John shook his head as he walked away. He was going to do something he'd regret if he stuck around. Three weeks wasn't long enough, he'd known that. If only people would listen to him. Stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to look down at Rudy who was watching him John took a deep breath. He doubted Rudy understood but there was more of a look of sympathy there then he'd been getting from anyone else. "I don't give a damn about the dolls. He had programming, re-write it." It was probably impossible to re-create the Dorian he'd known in the end, but having to reteach him was better then not having Dorian around.

He ignored the "John, listen," that followed him out the doors as he went to face the new hell the Dolls were raising.


End file.
